


Sinbound

by dreamiefang



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiefang/pseuds/dreamiefang
Summary: “Go on, Sapnap.”Sapnap wasn't able to stop the shiver shaking his body, but still - he pressed his lips together, defiance sparking to life inside of him.“Are you crazy? I'm not going to hump your leg like a dog in heat.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 324





	Sinbound

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't supposed to be an actual hand kink in this, I just described Dream's hands too much--

The grin on Dream's face was mean. It was mocking and cruel and Sapnap could feel piercing green eyes watching him intently, the gaze so intense he couldn't bring himself to meet it.  
Instead, he continued staring at the floor - carpet flooring, the cheap kind, his knees already hurt where rough material met soft skin -, his cheeks red with embarrassment, as Dream extended his leg.

“Go on, Sapnap.”

Sapnap wasn't able to stop the shiver shaking his body, but still - he pressed his lips together, defiance sparking to life inside of him. “Are you crazy? I'm not going to hump your leg like a dog in heat.”

His body tensed at the following chuckle. “I appreciate that you believe you've got a choice”, Dream said, his voice a bit too cheery, too light-hearted as Sapnap kneeled at his feet, naked, except for a leather belt - a makeshift collar - fastened tightly around his neck.  
“But honestly, Sapnap, don't make this harder than it needs to be.”

The power imbalance between them was painfully obvious; Dream was still dressed fully, wearing a hoodie and dark jeans, looking completely put together and confident, arrogant even, while Sapnap was pretty much the exact opposite; his cheeks red and flushed, body trembling and thighs rubbing together in a needy manner.

Dream scoffed as Sapnap gave no reply. “Oh, or could it be that you want to do this the hard way? Do you want me to force you?”, he mused, his voice laced with amusement that Sapnap was almost able to feel physically, stinging like acid running down his back and leaving scars of humiliation. He was barely able to force a whimper back down his dry throat. “Dream-”

“Well, that's not going to happen. You can either be a good boy and get off using my leg, or I'll make you wait and beg, until you're desperate enough. So, what's it going to be?” Dream raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

Sapnap stayed quiet for a few seconds, gaze now turned to the side but undeniably frustrated. “I'm not going to change my mind.”  
“Not yet, anyway.” Dream shrugged, lean fingers turning the page of the book currently laying in his lap. “But suit yourself. I can wait.”

“Well, I could just get off without you!” Sapnap crossed his arms defiantly, chin raised upwards and hands travelling down to his cock, hesitantly hovering over it. “It's not like I need you”, he added, only for Dream's mouth to curve upwards at the edges. 

“Sapnap”, he cooed, voice low, and Sapnap almost laughed out loud at how obsessed Dream seemed with saying his name today, “Don't make me tie you up. You know, I tried being nice to you.” He tilted his head, sounding almost curious now. “I wanted us to have a good time. Why are you behaving like such a brat?” 

“Shut up.” A touch of pink blossomed on Sapnap's cheeks at the words. “I'm not.”  
Dream rolled his eyes. “Sure”, he replied, gaze now returning to his book, while Sapnap still kneeled in front of him, undeniably needy and impatient. “Dream”, he whined, only to get cut off by an annoyed tut.  
Sapnap bit back a reply and puckered his lips, pouting, only to try again a few minutes later. “Come on, dude-” 

“Sapnap.” Dream's voice was sharp, Sapnap flinching involuntarily. “I want you to be quiet. Is that so hard to understand?”  
He wasn't able to hide his disappointment, close to whining to get Dream's attention again, but wisely kept his mouth shut this time. Instead, he tried focusing on his surroundings to keep himself busy while Dream continued to ignore him. 

His knees hurt from kneeling, his legs slowly going numb. He watched Dream, breathing even, his side profile sharp and green eyes concentrated on the book. Then, Dream's hands came into his view. Big - big enough to almost wrap around his whole throat in fact -, but with thin and elegant fingers, small scars and calluses on his palm.  
Sapnap had seen those exact hands grip the hilt of a sword, sometimes a crossbow as well, and he longs to feel Dream's lean and surprisingly strong fingers dig into his throat so hard that they leave bruises. 

He'd stare at them in the mirror tomorrow, purple and blue and a hint of green blossoming on his skin, marking Dream's ownership of him on Sapnap's own body.  
Suddenly, Dream's foot shifted forward - just slightly, Sapnap almost would've thought of it as coincidence, if Dream's boot wouldn't be putting pressure directly on his crotch. 

He shuddered and mewled quietly, tempted to raise his hips and press his cock to Dream's foot, but he knew better than to give in to his friend's little games. He knew, he knew that Dream was riling him up on purpose, and he hated - loved - every second of it. It was agonising and so good at the same time, the small bit of friction against his dick making him whimper, while Dream, the sadistic bastard, moved his foot in a way that had Sapnap biting his lower lip to suppress a moan. 

It went on like this. Sapnap's body felt like it was on fire, his skin prickling with arousal and heat and impatience and god, if he had to stay like this for even longer, he'd eventually start crying from frustration. His thighs desperately rubbed together, already chafing a bit on the inside, his cock leaking. 

After what felt like an eternity, Dream closed the book with an audible thud. He leaned forward and down, breath ghosting over Sapnap's face, and tilted his head to the side questioningly. “Have you changed your mind yet?”  
Sapnap breathed out weakly, his eyes half lidded as he dropped his gaze to Dream's boots. “Yes”, he said. “Please.”

Dream raised his eyebrows. “Good boy”, he praised, putting the book aside and petting his lap. His smile was a vicious thing. “Come on, then.”  
Sapnap quickly sat down, his thighs parted on either side of Dream's hips, and slowly grinded against Dream's thigh. He keened high in his throat as fingers wrapped loosely around his neck and tipped his head back, eyes closed while he inhaled Dream's deodorant's scent, smelling of acacia wood and citrus fruit.

Dream's other hand started stroking his cock, varying between slow and torturous, and quick strokes. He thumbed the head and twisted his hand expertly as Sapnap moaned and whimpered, head now falling forward and resting on Dream's shoulder while the Blond kissed and licked at the soft skin of his throat, taking the flesh between his teeth and biting down until he tasted coppery blood on his tongue. 

Sapnap's thighs quivered as he rutted against Dream's leg, only for Dream to stop touching his cock entirely. He wasn't able to stop his disappointed whine, a high “Dream-” leaving his throat and his eyes watering. “Why-, come on, dude!” 

He tried to hate the way Dream was able to toy with him and his emotions, he tried, and yet he didn't. In fact, he almost felt ready to spend, the orgasm slowly building up inside him while he moved his hips desperately.  
Dream was whispering sweet, dirty words into his ear, calling him humiliating names and making him moan softly as he came, spurts of white soiling Dream's hoodie. 

Sapnap's breathing was heavy and he blinked tiredly, only now realising that Dream's own boner rested against his bottom. He lazily rolled his hips back and Dream placed his hands on his waist, fingers digging into his skin as he inhaled sharply at the contact. “Don't. It's cool, I'll take care of it myself.” 

Sapnap frowned, too tired to actually argue. “You sure? I can-, I don't mind”, he murmured, voice soft and sleepy, almost slurring a bit.  
“I'm sure. Don't worry about it”, Dream replied, a smile tugging on his lips. “Just go to sleep.” All he got was a small nod in return, Sapnap's eyes already closed and breath slowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first time I've written nsfw and in English - it's not my native language and I'm sorry if I made any mistakes! Please be kind! :)  
> I'm also v new to Ao3 - I'll get used to the tagging system eventually and coming stories will be longer, I promise!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I'd love a comment or some kudos!  
> My nsfw twitter account is @batwingedbitch! Check it out if you want!


End file.
